One's true heart
by YaoiRocks
Summary: Naruto catches a virus that ends up killing him, but there's a twist. Kyuubi saves him and he wakes up... a woman? How will he deal with this? voting end: main Sasunaru, shikatem, shinkiba, kureanko
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way… sigh

A little something I thought up. Don't worry, I should be updating 'Hero' within the next few days. Enjoy!

-------

Chapter one

Naruto opened his eyes and immediately shut them with a groan. The light seemed to burn his eyes and aggravate the pounding headache he had. He groggily sat up and slowly opened his eyes, wincing slightly.

He slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He turned his shower onto a cold spray in an attempt to cool himself- he felt like as if he was on fire. After he had finished, he pulled on his boxers, trousers and his t-shirt. He decided against wearing the jacket as he felt so hot.

'Hmm, maybe I should eat some breakfast…' But the thought of food made him feel sick to the stomach and he groaned.

_Kyuubi, what's wrong with me?_

**You have a virus of some kind. I am trying to tackle the problem, but I'm failing. You should go to Tsunade. **

_If I can make it…_

Kyuubi did not say anything, but Naruto could feel her worry. It had been quite a shock to find that his tenant was a female, but Naruto didn't mind as the great fox fussed over him much like a mother would. It had been a year since they had successfully retrieved Sasuke from Orochimaru, and they were now 16 years- with Gai's team being 18. They would sometimes all gather to talk and spend time together, like they were meant to today. Naruto and Sasuke were also Chuunin as they had recently passed the exam, so they were allowed to go on more higher rank missions.

Naruto leaned heavily against the wall, trying to get his breath back. It was getting harder and harder to breath and Naruto was feeling light headed.

**Kit! Hurry, I cannot hold it back much longer!**

Naruto pushed off the wall and made for the door with shaky steps. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed near the door.

----------

Sakura frowned. I was almost eight and neither Naruto nor Kakashi had turned up, and she was worried. She looked over at Sasuke, who was frowning slightly as he looked around.

Just then, there was a poof of smoke and their sensei arrived. Instead of voicing her normal complaint, she asked,

"Naruto's not here, is he on a mission or something?"

Kakashi blinked and then frowned and shook his head.

"Not that I'm aware of. Let's go to his apartment."

They hurriedly made their way to the blonde's apartment and knocked. There was a pause and then they heard a voice say weakly,

"Help… So hot…"

Kakashi did not hesitate in smashing the door opened and they gasped. Naruto was lying near them, his face contorted in pain as he seated profusely. His breaths came in gasps as he struggled to breath. Sakura ran to him and knelt beside him. She placed a hand on his forehead and withdrew her had, hissing slightly in surprise at the high temperature. She turned to the others.

"Kakai-sensei, can you get Tsunade-sama please. Sasuke-kun, help me take Naruto to the hospital. He has a really dangerous fever." Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style and ran out of the house, Sakura hot on his heels.

--------

Tsunade sighed. She hated giving out missions. It was tedious. She was currently listening to Lee's commentary about how he, Neji and Tenten were going to finish this mission in record time… and something about youth… she wasn't really listening.

He was interrupted, however, when Kakashi appeared in front of Tsunade. She blinked and then saw his expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Your presence is needed at the hospital. Naruto didn't appear this morning and we went to his apartment and found that he had collapsed. Sakura asked me to fetch you, saying something about a fever she couldn't handle."

Tsunade's eyes widened and she stood up. Ignoring the other Shinobi in the room, she rushed over to the hospital with Kakashi, and was followed by Neji's team. She walked in and demanded to know where her 'brother' was. The nurse replied,

"Intensive care. He stopped breathing soon after Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun brought him here." Tsunade cursed and then ran off, leaving Kakashi and Neji's team to stare after her.

----------

Sasuke sighed. It had been four hours since he and Sakura had brought Naruto here, and he hadn't heard one thing. He was currently waiting with Kakashi and Neji. Lee and Tenten had gone, saying that they were going to tell the others what had happened. Sasuke frowned, remembering that there was going to be one of their 'gatherings' today, which started two hours ago. Tenten and Lee left a few minutes ago.

There was some noise down the hall and he looked to see the others coming with Tenten and Lee.

"What happened?" Ino quietly asked Sasuke. He looked at the doors and said,

"We were meant to meet up today and Naruto didn't turn up. We grew concerned and went to find him. He was in his apartment on the flow sweating and in pain. We rushed him here and soon after there was a huge commotion as he stopped breathing. I haven't heard anything else."

Everyone paled and silently hoped that their blonde friend was alright.

"Well, shouldn't the Kyuubi cure him?" Kiba asked. Soon after the retrieve Sasuke mission, Naruto had confessed to them all about the demon, they were shocked at first, but they accepted it. They viewed Naruto as a person, not the demon itself. In fact, when they found out that Kyuubi was female, they were rather amused by the fact.

'Please be alright dobe.' Sasuke thought. Just then the door opened and an exhausted Sakura stepped out. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"It's not good. We haven't been able to start his breathing, so he's on life support at the moment. Kyuubi has been trying to cure him, but not even she can stop the virus's progress. Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san are working on a cure at the moment."

There was silence for a while and Hinata shyly asked,

"Can we see him?"

Sakura nodded and said,

"You can, but he won't wake up."

Sasuke stood up and walked into the room and he narrowed his eyes. Naruto was lying on the bed with the life support machine attached. He also had various other tubes sticking out of him. Sasuke slowly approached the bed and stared at Naruto's face, which was unusually pale. His chest rose and fell with artificial breathing. Sasuke clenched his fist. Naruto looked so weak and helpless, and it upset Sasuke. He was so used to seeing Naruto jumping up and down, always exited and giving off a kind of strength that Sasuke could only dream of having.

He was vaguely aware of the others around him, just as upset as he was. Sasuke silently hoped that Naruto would be ok. It wouldn't be the same without him. He just had to get better, he just had to!

---------

A month had past, and there was no change. Everything that Tsunade and Shizune tried didn't work as the virus mutated so quickly. If anything, Naruto was getting worse. He had lost a lot of weight and was nothing but skin and bones. Tsunade tried to give him nourishment, but anything she gave him was used up by the virus that was killing him slowly.

And that is why, now, Tsunade was standing in Naruto's sickroom with Jiraiya and the four Jounin senseis' along with Iruka. They were here to make a decision. Nothing they were doing was making Naruto any better. He was getting worse. The virus was eating him whole, devouring him slowly and painfully.

Tsunade didn't stop the tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Have we made the decision then?" Jiraiya said sadly. The others nodded slowly, save for Tsunade and Iruka. Iruka shook his head and said,

"You can't kill him! Don't shut off his life support. He will get better! Please!"

Tsunade turned at looked at the stricken Chuunin and said quietly,

"No, he is not getting better. We have tried everything in our power. It is not fair on Naruto to make him suffer like this. The virus is winning, we have lost. Let's not make him suffer; I can't bear to make him suffer."

Iruka was silent, but she could tell he didn't want his 'son' to die. Tsunade walked slowly to Naruto, staring at his pale cheeks. She reached out a trembling hand to the switch on the life support machine. She stared at it for a few moments, then took a few deep breaths and switched it off. She watched the monitor as it showed his heart rate. The others were also watching the screen as well. After a minute, the heart rate slowed and then stopped altogether. Tsunade then broke down, crying her eyes out. She grabbed Naruto's now lifeless body and held him close, not wanting to let go. Jiraiya came up to her and stroked her hair, trying to sooth her. Kakashi lowered his head and said quietly,

"I'll tell them."

Tsunade didn't go home that night; she stayed in the hospital with her 'brother', crying her heart out. The world now seemed a much bleaker place. When the others were told of his death, they at first denied it, but they couldn't escape the truth. They stayed together, giving comfort and receiving it back. They suddenly seemed empty, hollow, as if something was missing, something big. And it was.

----------

What do you think? Is it good? Tell me!! 


	2. Chapter 1

The second chapter, enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter two.

Naruto groaned. He felt as if he had been turned inside out and then back again… slowly. He opened his eyes and blinked. He was in a forest of some kind.

'What the?' He thought.

**Are you alright kit?**

Naruto jumped at the sound of Kyuubi's voice and then smiled.

_Yea, I'm okay. I just feel weird. What happened?_

**You died.**

_I what!-?_

**You died. The virus was slowly killing you. There was nothing Tsunade and I could do, so they had to shut off your life support. So you died. And in a desperate measure I merged with you. Congratulations… you are now half demon. You have my chakra, senses, skills, power and knowledge… And I made a few changes.**

_I got all your abilities… cool. Wait, what do mean 'you made a few changes'?_

**Er, go look in the river. Its a few metres from you.**

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously and stop up. On slightly shaky legs, he went over to the river and looked in the river. When he did, he made a strangulated noise and silently screamed,

_KYUUBI! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!_

**Don't you like the changes?**

_I'm a woman!! AHH!!_

Yes, the reflection was indeed a woman's. She had large sky blue eyes with long curvy eyelashes, a small yet perfect nose and full luscious lips. Naruto also didn't have the whisker marks any more. Naruto scowled; silently thinking of the many was in which to kill that damned fox.

**I can hear you, you know.**

_Why did you make me a girl?_

**Well, I didn't want to be merged with a male body, so I made you female.**

_What was wrong with my male body?_

**Several things… And stop complaining as you cannot change back.**

Naruto sank to the ground and ran a hand through his/her hair and found it long, really long. It felt silky and nice to touch. He looked closely at it and saw that among the blonde strands, there were red hairs, which glinted in the morning sun. Naruto sighed and threw it back over her shoulder.

_Great. I don't know where I am with a crazed demon and just had a sex change. I feel like hitting my head on a brick wall._

**Don't. I know where we are. On the outskirts on Konoha. We will be staying here for a few months training you. Then we will go back to Konoha.**

_But I'm supposed to be dead!_

**Uzumaki Naruto is dead, not you.**

_But I am Uzumaki Naruto!_

**Not any more. You are a Kazama, the Yondiame's daughter. **

_I'm the forth's daughter? Cool… except the daughter part._

**Do you have a name suggestion? Naruto is a boy's name. You can't have it.**

_Ok, fine. Erm, how about Natsuki?_

**Sounds nice. Kazama Natsuki. Yes, that will do fine. Oh, and I have unlocked your bloodline limit as well.**

_Bloodline limit? What does it do?_

**It's a doujutsu, like the sharingan. It's called the Kokugen. You can slow down time around you, but you can still move at normal speed. That's what gave your father the name 'Yellow Flash'.**

_That is so COOL!_

**Yes, well. Lets get on with training, okay?**

_OKAY!!_

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she worked through the never ending piles of paperwork. There was no end to them! She sighed and decided to give herself a little rest. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. 10:30 in the morning. Damn, and she already tired?

She then looked over at a picture that she kept on her desk. It was a picture of Naruto. It had been three months since his death and Konoha had seemed rather dull without him. Tsunade sighed again, closing her eyes. She reached for the sake bottle that what near her, only to find it not there. She opened her eyes and blinked. The bottle was gone.

She heard a small clink and looked at the source. I was a girl, and she had her sake bottle.

"Give that back." She snapped irritably, though she was wary of this stranger. She looked vaguely familiar. She had features similar to Naruto's, but hers were more….perfect. Her blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and even then it reached her waist. She wore a tight black leather vest and trousers, showing off her mature curves. She also wore a deep violet leather coat that reached mid shin. She wore combat boot with spikes covering the end.

The girl smiled slightly, placing the sake bottle on the desk.

"Who are you?"

The girl cocked her head and grinned an infectious grin. Tsunade had seen that grin before. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?"

The girl blinked and asked,

"Don't you recognise me?"

Tsunade blinked. She did not, but the girl seemed really familiar.

"Have I really changed that much obaa-chan?"

Tsunade froze. The only one that she let call her that was…

"Naruto…?"

"Yes."

Tsunade stared at the girl with her mouth open.

"Is it really you?"

"…Yes…"

"You're dead!"

"Correction. Was."

"What do you mean, 'was'?"

"Well, after you turned off my life support, I did die. But Kyuubi, as a measure of desperation, merged with me and bringing me back to life."

Tsunade sat there, her mouth open and blinking.

"Are you telling the truth?" She demanded, although she was wishing with all her heart that it was.

"Yes. If you don't believe me, look."

She lifted her vest up and showed Tsunade the faint outline of the seal that held Kyuubi, or used to.

Tsunade stood up and moved around the desk, and looked intently at the seal. It was not fake, which could only mean one thing…

"Oh my!" Tsunade said in a low cry, surprising the girl by taking her in a bone crushing hug.

"Ah! Tsunade-obaachan, can't breathe!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you. I really thought you were dead!" Tsunade said, letting go of Naruto. Tsunade then paused and asked,

"Er, Naruto. Why are you disguised as a girl?"

Naruto managed to look very embarrassed at that and mumbled,

"Kyuubi said that she didn't want to merge with a boy, so she made me a girl… and I can't change back, so I'm stuck with being a girl."

Tsunade blinked and then laughed, making Naruto blush and say,

"Shut up! It's not that funny!"

"Yes it is, but I'm glad you're okay. Are you going to tell the others?"

Naruto's face fell and she shook her head saying,

"No. Not yet. Can I be in the team with Sasuke and Sakura? That is, if you haven't already chosen a new team member."

"No I haven't. I thought that I would let them have a break before I do. What shall we call you; you can't go around as 'Uzumaki Naruto'."

Naruto grinned and said,

"Kazama Natsuki."

"Kazama!-?"

"Yes. I know that the Yondiame is my father, and I have activated the Kokugen."

Tsunade sighed, and then smiled, saying,

"Kakashi may be suspicious but we may find a way to get around him."

Natsuki smiled and then yawned.

"Ne, Tsunade-obaachan. Is there anywhere I can sleep? I need a home."

"Well, you can stay in your apartment. No one wants to buy it as they think it's cursed. Causing the land lord quite some grief. Oh, and no one will recognise your name as forth never let his name go around the village. So you won't be praised or anything like that."

"Oh, that's good. I was kinda concerned about that. Thanks. I'll go talk to the land lady now. Bye!"

"Be here at eight tomorrow, and you'll be but in Kakashi's team and you get to keep your Chuunin rank. Got that?"

Natsuki winked at her and slipped out of the room.

Tsunade sighed and sat down, thinking. She was the only person who knew. She smiled slightly. She wasn't going to tell anyone, though she would tell Jiraiya. Natsuki wouldn't mind and Jiraiya ought to know. Just then, Shizune came in with another pile of paperwork. Tsunade groaned and said,

"This job is going to be the death of me."

"But you need to do it Tsunade-sama."

"Hai, hai. Oh, and can you give this to Kakashi for me?" Tsunade said, writing a small note and giving it to the younger woman with a small smile.

Shizune blinked and then nodded, exiting. Tsunade smirked, thinking that it was going to be much more interesting with Naruto back around.

* * *

Sakura was bored…really bored. She and Sasuke were waiting for Kakashi… who was late… again…

Sakura just wanted to punch him into a wall and bury him alive. She then busied herself with thinking of various ways to torture and maim her sensei.

There was a poof of smoke and Kakashi appeared.

"Yo!" He said.

"Shut up." Sakura said acidly. She never complained about him being late anymore… not since Naruto's death a few months back. Kakashi sighed and said,

"Tsunade-sama wants to see us. She said that she has chosen a new team member for you."

"No." Sakura said.

"Huh?"

"No. No one is going to try and take Naruto's place. I won't allow it!"

Kakashi sighed and said sadly,

"Look. I know how you feel, but we must move on. What will Naruto say if he saw you like this?"

Sakura glared at the older man and growled, "Fine."

"Let's go then."

* * *

They arrived at the Hokage office and were immediately ushered into the office. Tsunade was sat there reading a scroll with a light frown on her face. When the door closed with them stood in front of her desk, she looked at them and gave them a half smile.

She put the scroll down and regarded them.

"I have found a new team mate for you. She is a Chuunin like you two and shows much promise. Her name is Kazama Natsuki."

Kakashi looked at the door and his visible eye almost popped out of his face. Sasuke also looked like was staring at something incredibly nice. Irritated, Sakura turned around and scowled. There, leaning against the door in a relaxed manner stood an extremely pretty girl who's body was far to mature for her age. Sakura felt the first stirrings of jealousy. Heck, even Ino would be jealous of her!

The girl opened her eyes and stared at them, and Sakura felt uneasy under the girl's intense stare.

Kakashi cleared his throat and said,

"Ah, well, erm. Nice to meet you Natsuki."

Natsuki cocked her head and then smiled gently at them, which seemed to increase her beauty ten fold. She gracefully walked over and stood next to Sakura and winked at her. Sakura huffed, but otherwise did nothing. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. She then said,

"And you should also know that Natsuki here is the Forth's daughter."

"What!-?" Sakura exclaimed, feeling the jealousy increase. 'Great, now this tart belongs to a really important family.'

"Yes. She is his daughter. She has been in hiding most of her life and I decided that you would be the perfect team for her."

Sakura felt as if Tsunade was saying a death sentence, and she glared at the girl, who paid her no heed.

"Sakura, be nice." Tsunade said sharply. Sakura gritted her teeth as Natsuki smirked.

"Oh, only just met you guys and I already have a rival. How fun!" the blonde said, and Sakura wanted to scream. Even her voice sounded beautiful!

"Now go train and leave me to do all this… paperwork."

Sakura gave Natsuki one more glare and stormed out the office.

Natsuki turned to Sasuke and asked,

"Is she always like that?"

Sasuke couldn't do anything but nod as he looked at her suspiciously. She reminded him of someone….

* * *

There, another chapter!!

Now, does anyone want to suggest any pairings?


	3. Chapter 2

Hm, sorry about the long wait…but I've been a little busy lately…(Sigh)

Okay, the pairings are still undecided…

SasuNaru-1

KakaNaru-1

ShikaTema-1

Er, I don't really like the pairing SasuHina… way too OOC…same with GaaIno…

* * *

Chapter Three

Natsuki hummed softly to herself as she walked with Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. She did notice that Sakura kept glaring at her and was wondering what was wrong with her.

**Because she's jealous.**

_Why?_

**Because you're good looking and she isn't. That _and_ you're the Forth's daughter.**

_Humph. I'm not that good looking._

**Fine, think what you want, but remember that all the males in the vicinity are looking at you as you're a fresh piece of the finest quality meat.**

Natsuki glanced around and noticed with a shiver that Kyuubi was right.

**Actually, this gives me an idea on how we can have fun…hehe**

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, _Oh?_

**Well. With looks like your's, you can charm men into doing everything for you. I've done it myself, and believe me…its fun. And you'll show your competition who is the better female.**

_Competition?_

**Yes, all other females. It's a kind of game we play. We all try and get as many favours off the young men as possible. It's really quite fun, as fun as you're pranks.**

_Really? Maybe I should have a go at this…game._

**Oh yeah! Reminds me of the old times. Now, this is what you do…**

Natsuki spent the rest of the way to the training grounds listening to Kyuubi's explicit instructions. She smirked, thinking of trying them on Sasuke and maybe Kakashi first… just to annoy them of course.

When they reached the training ground, Kakashi turned to them, clearing his throat.

"Now, Natsuki. I wish to test your abilities, so you'll spar with…Sasuke."

Natsuki smiled at him and said,

"Ok, Kaka-chan!"

Everyone blinked at what she said. Sakura was the first to get out of her shock and she yelled,

"It's Kakai-sensei, not Kaka-chan!"

Natsuki looked at Kakashi with puppy eyes and asked in a sweet innocent voice,

"You don't object to me calling you Kaka-chan, do you?"

The Jounin chuckled and said,

"Nope! That's fine by me!"

Sakura's mouth was wide open and she looked like as if she was going to object when Natsuki said coolly,

"If you don't shut your mouth soon dear, you'll swallow some flies."

Sakura made a few angry noises, but Natsuki shrugged them off.

'Kyuubi was right… this if fun.' She thought.

She heard her tenant snort with amusement, but otherwise made no other sound. She turned to the glaring Sasuke and said,

"Come on Sasu-chan. Lets spar already."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he growled,

"Don't call me that!"

"Yeah, don't call Sasuke-kun, Sasu-chan, bitch!"

"I know you're a bitch, but what am I?" Was the cool response that left Sakura stumped… again.

"Now now. Calm down. Natsu-chan, Sasuke. Go spar." Kakashi said in a bored tone, reading one of his porn books.

Natsuki smirked at Sakura and walked off towards to centre of the field, followed by the broody Uchiha.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk, looking at the two men in front of her. There was Jiraiya and Iruka. Tsunade had decided to add Iruka to this meeting as he had a right to know. He was like a father to Naruto after all. That and ever since Naruto's 'death', he had become depressed and withdrawn. Tsunade hoped to stop that, so that the man could get on with his duties. Tsunade poured herself another cup of sake. She had been drinking steadily since Naruto's return and her head was buzzing pleasantly. She took a sip as Jiraiya asked, 

"Why are we here?"

"It's about Naruto." She replied, drinking the rest of the cup. That surprised them.

"What about him?" Iruka asked in a tight voice. She looked at them and then smiled before saying,

"He's not dead."

They stared at her as is if she had grown several heads. She smirked at them and said,

"He…or she as I should say, came to me this morning and told me what happened."

"What do you mean 'She'?" Jiraiya asked

Tsunade laughed and said,

"I was getting to that. Well, after we shut of his life support, he did die. But Kyuubi didn't want that so she merged with him… and the really funny thing is, is that Kyuubi didn't want to merge with a male…so she made Naruto a woman."

They're eyes almost popped out of their heads, which caused Tsunade to chuckle.

"Naruto is a girl!-?" Iruka asked, gobsmacked.

"Yes. We now call her Kazama Natsuki."

"Kazama! When did he, she rather, learn about _that?_" Jiraiya asked, his jaw on the floor. Iruka looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Tsunade glanced at Iruka and sighed, saying,

"Only a hand full of people know this. But Forth's name was Kazama Arashi. He had a son; Naruto, who is now Natsuki. She has his bloodline as well. As in answer to your question Jiraiya, Kyuubi told her."

"When do we see her?"

"You can later. She's with Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura at the moment. She's staying in their team. And it seems that Sakura sees her as a rival."

Jiraiya laughed and slapped his knee.

"Oh, no matter where he/she goes, she always finds a rival or two."

Iruka sighed and then smiled slightly, the first smile he had done since Naruto's 'death'

"Sake?" Tsunade asked them, holding up the bottle.

* * *

Now, back to Sasuke and Natsuki. As soon as they had stopped to look at each other, Natsuki took Sasuke by surprise by immediately going in for the attack. He smirked and avoided her punches and kicks. He returned his own. At first, it seemed that he was over powering her, but that was not the case. She simply was buying time to think up a plan. He spun a kick at her head, which she easily avoided and did her own flying kick. He blocked her arm and she noticed with a smirk that he was looking nervously at her boot spikes. She took this chance and lashed out with a lightening fast punch that caught him on the jaw, throwing him several metres. She took the chance and closed the distance and kicking him in the stomach, hearing his grunt of pain as the spikes pierced his stomach. 

She then punched him in the face again, causing him to fly across the training field. She watched with amusement as he got up, glaring at her as he wiped some blood from his chin. She smirked at him. She then decided that she was getting bored. She activated her Kokugen. Her eyes changed from blue to a beautiful colour which consisted of a light blue colour with green tints. The colour of an Opal birth stone. It seemed that time was going more slowly. Trees almost stopped swaying and Sakura, who was cheering Sasuke on seemed to stop moving as well. She smirked and ran towards the Uchiha, her fist clenched in a finishing blow.

To Sasuke's point of view, one moment she was on the other side of the field and then the next she was gone. Before he could blink, he briefly saw opal coloured eyes before a great pain was felt in his stomach, causing him to fall to the ground with a groan.

Natsuki smirked.

_Damn that was easy._

**Don't get too cocky… **

Natsuki looked down at Sasuke and said,

"I win Sasu-chan."

He growled at her, but didn't reply.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, horrified. She ran to his side and knelt beside him.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." He said through gritted teeth.

Kakashi smiled and said,

"Well, it looks like we have a new genius on our hands. Well done Natsu-chan."

She gave him a bright smile, saying,

"Thank you, Kaka-chan. Now if you don't mind, I need to go talk to Tsunade-sama." She had refrained from saying Tsunade-obaachan at the last second… that would have blown her cover. She walked away smirking, thinking of how satisfying it was to beat the Uchiha so quickly.

Tsunade said that she wanted to talk to her after she had been 'introduced' to the team. Natsuki had guessed that Tsunade had told Jiraiya… and maybe Iruka as well about the whole 'Death, resurrection and sex change' thing.

When she reached the Hokage tower, she paused at the door, listening.

"Is she going to tell the others?" Someone that sounded like Jiraiya asked.

"No… not now. Let her get settled back in first." Tsunade said, and Natsuki could hear the old woman sigh.

"Where is she, I want to see her." She heard Iruka say.

Natsuki opened the door to see that Iruka and Jiraiya had their backs turned to her and saw that Tsunade was sat at the office desk. Tsunade saw her and smiled,

"About time you got here brat. What took you so long?"

"Beating up Sasuke."

Iruka and Jiraiya turned around and gaped. Iruka's eyes looked like as if they were going to pop out of his face. Jiraiya's jaw was on the floor as he stared at Naruto's new body. Natsuki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

The Jiraiya grinned and said,

"Wow. What a perfect specimen, can I use you as a character-" He never did finish his sentence as Tsunade punched him into the opposite wall.

"You dare and you DIE!" She growled.

Iruka shook his head and jumped when Natsuki hugged him tightly.

"I missed you Iruka-sensei!" He smiled and said,

"I really missed you too."

She smiled up at him before turning to Jiraiya and said in a teasing manner,

"I can't say I've missed you, Ero-sennin. Wrote any more of those books?"

He grumbled under his breath, but didn't say anything. Natsuki laughed lightly.

"So, what's been happening since I 'left'?"

* * *

Later, Natsuki walked down the street, lost in her own thoughts. She was thinking of getting some ramen when she saw Sasuke and Sakura ahead of her. She frowned and decided to follow the pair. She was sure that they were going to go meet the others and she smirked, thinking of playing the female 'game'. 

**See, the changes aren't all that bad.**

_Whatever. All I'm doing is having a little fun…_

She spotted the others standing together near a cluster of shops. She hid herself in an alleyway, ready to reveal herself to them at the right moment. She grinned evilly. This was going to be _so_ fun.

She cocked her head and listened as Sasuke and Sakura joined the group.

Kiba was the one to greet the pair.

"Hello! Er, what's wrong?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything. Sakura let out a small angry noise and grated,

"We have a new fucking team-mate, that's what's wrong! I hate her!"

The others raised their eyebrows and Ino asked,

"Why, what's she like?"

"Well. She is really pretty, and she always teases me. And then she calls Kakai-sensei, Kaka-chan. And she has the nerve to call Sasuke-kun, Sasu-chan! Oh, she makes me angry!"

The others blinked and then blinked again.

"Er… ok."

"And on top of that, she managed to beat Sasuke-kun!"

No-one said anything to that one. If they did, they would get the Uchiha's death glare turned on at full blast.

"Sakura, shut up." Sasuke growled and the pink haired girl gulped nervously.

From her vantage point, Natsuki smirked. The perfect time to enter.

Sasuke and Sakura were the only ones facing in her direction so they were the only ones that saw her. She inwardly smirked when their expressions darkened.

"What's the matter, Sasu-chan, still sore about me kicking your cute little ass?"

Everyone, surprised, turned around and gaped at Natsuki. She looked at them and saw that everyone was there. This was going to be fun…

"Who the hell are you?" Ino asked coldly. Natsuki put on an innocent expression and smiled at her.

"I am Kazama Natsuki. I'm Sasu-chan's and the wench's new team-mate"

"WENCH!" Sakura exploded, her fist clenched, pulled back ready to punch the blonde.

"You are a wench to my point of view. You're always chasing after Sasu-chan when it's clear that he doesn't like you… wench."

Sakura growled and gathered chakra into her fist, ready to punch the blonde.

"Sakura, stop that!" Kiba said. The pink haired girl took a few deep breaths and then calmed down, but she still glared at Natsuki. Kiba turned to Natsuki and said,

"I'm Kiba, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Kiba-chan!"

Kiba blinked and then grinned, a blush making its way onto his face. She then smiled at him and said,

"Aren't you going to introduce me to all of your lovely friends? I hope you guys don't mind, but I'll give you all pet names…ok?"

"Ah, yes, Erm, this is Shino, my team mate…"

"Oh! I'll call you Shi-chan!" Shino raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"…This is Hinata, my other team mate…"

"Oh, you're so pretty Hina-chan!" Hinata blushed slightly and mumbled a thank you.

"…Er, this is Ino…"

"Hmm, another Sasu-chan fan…" Ino growled softly at her, but otherwise did nothing.

"This is Shikamaru…"

"Ah, you look so lazy Shika-Chan!" The Nara shrugged and muttered "Troublesome…"

"…Chouji…"

"Cho-chan!" Chouji grinned slightly and nodded at her.

"…Neji…"

"Hm, a pretty boy huh Neji-chan" Neji's eyebrow shot up.

"…Lee…"

"Interesting outfit Lee-chan…" The boy grinned and did his 'Good guy' pose

"…And finally, this is Tenten."

"It's nice to meet you all!"

Everyone nodded and glanced at Sakura and Sasuke, who were still glaring at Natsuki, who was laughing on the inside.

_Ahh! Kyuubi! Their faces!! Haha!! This is so funny!_

**You know, you're giving me a headache…**

_Suit yourself_

She yawned widely and stretched in a cat like manner.

"If you guys don't mind…I'm going home to sleep."

"Where are you staying? You're new to Konoha!" Sakura said.

"Er, Tsunade-sama let me buy this apartment that no one would buy… it belonged to someone called Uzumaki Naruto…"

She didn't miss the looks of grief that washed over the faces of her friends…they must of missed her…him… or whatever.

"What's the matter?" She asked, as if she knew nothing.

"Well, Naruto was our friend…" Kiba said quietly.

"What happened to him?"

"He died." Sakura said shortly and glared at Natsuki as if warning her not to pry into their business. Natsuki shrugged and turned around,

"I'll see you guys! And I'll see you wench and Sasu-chan tomorrow… It'll be fun to kick that tight little ass of yours again Sasu-chan! See ya!"

And with that, she disappeared, leaving the others to stare after her.

"What the hell just happened?" Ino asked softly.

"I don't know, it seemed that she dominated the scene…like Naruto used to do…" Neji said, staring with narrowed eyes at the direction of Natsuki.

"There's something about her…" Sasuke said, "That reminds me of Naruto…but a female version."

"Strange." Sakura said softly, getting a silent agreement from the group.

* * *

Well, there you go… still looking for pairing votes... I don't mind if Any are Yaoi...  



	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, but I was a little stuck, and I thanks Orgo and Athena for the ideas that was given

Okay, the votes have been counted, and the main pairing is Sasunaru/natsuki due to the amount of votes.

Other pairings will be:

Shika/Temari

Shino/Kiba

Kure/Anko (if they appear in this story)

I may add some more later, but these are permanent.

---------------------------------------------

Chapter four.

Natsuki looked about her apartment and sighed. Nobody had even tried to take anything from here, or even tidy it up. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand with a small frown on her delicate features. The piece of paper in her hand was her inheritance. No house was left, but there was an incredible sum of money now belonged to her. Instead of buying a new house, she decided to stay in this apartment as it was adequate to her current needs. Though it needed a little bit of work.

She had stayed in a hotel over the night, thinking that there was nothing here, but it appears she was wrong.

She got rid of all the old, worn down furniture and replaced it with new, brighter things. She gave the apartment a sweep through with the cleaning products, making the place sparkle. She replaced the heater as well since that one had stopped working years ago, but no-one would replace it. She also got new warmer curtains throughout the house as well as buying a new bed that was so much better then the old one.

One thing she also _had_ to do was replace the cooker, which was too old and didn't work properly. All in all, she nearly replaced _everything_ in her old house.

**That looks much better** Kyuubi remarked from her cage in the blonde's mind

"Yes, it does, doesn't it? Much more welcoming now." Natsuki replied with a small fond smile. The grand task had taken three days, even with the help of her Kage bunshins, and now she felt dirty, tired and hungry. She nipped into the shower and washed herself quickly before getting out and dressing in her normal leather attire. Now, it was time for ramen.

**Just don't blame me it you get fat.**

Natsuki ignored the mother-like beast and grabbed her frog wallet and heading into town.

She hummed as she walked along, minding her own business, ignoring the stares she got from the passers by. She rounded a corner and was almost knocked over when someone walked into her. She blinked and looked up slightly, since she was still smaller then everyone else, to look at Hinata. She smiled at the shy girl, who smiled slightly back.

"Hina-chan! How are you?" She asked. The girl blinked pearl white eyes and replied,

"I'm fine, thank you."

"What are you doing? You almost ran me over… I'm not exactly big you know!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Hinata replied, looking a little distressed. Natsuki rolled her eyes,

"I was joking Hina-chan. No need to take it seriously. Now, what are you doing?"

"Erm, I was going to get some dinner…"

"Oh! I'm doing exactly the same! What are you having? Ramen?"

"Ramen?" The girl asked, looking a little confused.

"Yeah! The best food in the world! Come on, my treat!"

And with that she grabbed the girl by the arm and walked off with the dark haired girl protesting the whole way. When they reached their destination, Natsuki promptly sat the other girl down before seating herself.

"Two miso ramen please!" She ordered the old man, who blinked at their sudden arrival before moving ahead with their orders.

Natsuki turned to Hinata, who was fiddling around in her pockets for something. Just then, something fell out. Natsuki bent and picked it up, staring at it. It was a picture of her old self, soon after he returned from her training session with Jiraiya. He was lying down, asleep, the woods after some training. His shirt was off showing off a well toned torso that Natsuki thought looked hot, but then, she was talking about herself. Did Hinata really take this picture? She turned to the pale girl and asked,

"Who is this?"

The girl looked at the picture and immediately looked sad. She looked away and said a small voice,

"That's Uzumaki Naruto The person you are replacing in your team…"

"Was he important to you?" For some reason, Natsuki had to know… especially if Hinata seemed to have stalked her old self. The girl looked at the bowl that had just been placed in front of her and poked about with it instead of eating.

"Yes, I cared for him a lot…" She said with a faint flush.

"How much?" Natsuki pressed as she swallowed a mouthful of noodles. She no longer ate sloppily, but ate with far more dignity as Kyuubi almost had to beat it into her. The blush on Hinata's face got even brighter and she mumbled,

"I loved him…"

Natsuki almost chocked on her noodles as she heard this. Hinata _loved_ 'Naruto'! She stared at the girl in shock. Natsuki certainly hadn't noticed, but then again, she never noticed the girl much anyway.

"Y-you loved him?" She asked, her shock evident in her voice. The blush on the girl's face deepened, as well as the grief stricken look in her eyes. Natsuki looked at the picture and asked,

"Hmm, so you took this picture when you were stalking him?"

Hinata's head came up quickly to stare, horrified at the blonde and she then shook her head violently. "N-no! I never stalked him!"

"This picture tells me otherwise…stalker."

"P-please, don't tell anyone!"

"Alright, as long as you promise me something."

"What?"

"You be my friend. I'm not sure that the others accept me… I mean, I did replace Naruto as well as buying his house. And I really want a have friend, especially with someone as sweet as you." It may not be what Hinata wanted, since the boy of her dreams was dead, but it was the next best thing.

Hinata looked at her with wide eyes, as if trying to figure out what the Kazama had just said. Finally, she asked,

"Y-you mean it? You want to be my friend?"

Natsuki smiled and replied,

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it. Come on, I'll show you what I've done to this Naruto's house. All his stuff was left there, so I got rid of most of the things, but I kept his personal belongings. You can take them if you wish." For some reason, Natsuki didn't want to keep some of the stuff, and Hinata would be more then happy to take the stuff.

The Hyuuga heiress looked slightly startled at this and then nodded shyly. Natsuki smiled and placed, even though the girl protested, enough money on the counter to pay for them both and led the girl down the street to her house.

"You know, that's a good picture of him… he looks kinda hot." Natsuki said, feeling a bit vain. The dark haired girl blushed crimson and mumbled,

"I always thought he was hot… better then Sasuke-kun."

Natsuki blinked and then smiled gently.

"I think you're the only girl about that isn't crazy about Sasuke… well, I'm not."

"B-but you flirt with him…" Hinata said, waving her arms about a little to emphasise her point. Natsuki shrugged and said,

"It winds him up, and that's so fun. Hehe, it's funny to watch his face when I insult him."

"There's a saying that goes 'you hurt the one you love.'" Hinata said quietly.

"Huh?" Natsuki asked, looking a bit confused. Hinata smiled slightly and said softly,

"Never mind Natsu-chan."

"You're no fair!" Natsuki pouted, crossing her arms. Hinata giggled, but didn't say anything.

They reached the apartment and stepped inside. The blonde turned on the light and stepped further inside. Hinata came in after and stared around the main living room, her mouth wide open. Natsuki went over to the corner that held the stuff that she didn't want to keep. She looked at Hinata and said,

"This is all yours. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if you have all this stuff. It includes all his old clothes and some other stuff." Hinata opened it up and looked through the stuff, which included the orange jumpsuits and her old headband among other things. Hinata smiled softly and said,

"Thank you. I will take good care of this stuff." She looked at the clock, which read 10:24.

"I should be going now." She said, sounding a little disappointed. Natsuki looked at the clock and smiled gently,

"Shame. Ah well, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, you will." Hinata said quietly before leaving the apartment, leaving Natsuki alone. She sighed, running a hand through her silky blonde hair.

She yawned, deciding to go to bed for the night.

---------------------------------------------

The next morning, she woke up early. She yawned loudly and got herself ready. She looked at the clock and saw that she was three hours late.

_Ahh well, Kakashi will forgive me._

**Of course. Just give him the 'don't you love me anymore' treatment and he'll seriously fall for it.**

_Oh yeah, totally._

When she arrived, all the others were there, including Kakashi. They watched her as she approached them, humming a soft tune. She stood by Sasuke and said,

"Sorry I'm late, but I woke up late."

**That's even lamer then Kakashi's**

_I know…_

Sakura hissed at the blonde teen and growled at her,

"You should always arrive early! Stupid bitch!"

"Now now Sakura, be nice. Now, Natsuki, try to remember the meeting times!"

She looked at him through her eyelashes and twirled a piece of hair around her finger looking at him with a pleading expression,

"I-I'm sorry, Kaka-chan. I've always lived alone and so I don't really listen to people. Can you ever find it in you big kind heart to forgive me?"

**Gotcha!**

Kakashi looked a little mortified, but quickly coughed and replied, trying to keep his cool,

"Well, erm. Yes, I'll forgive you today. But try to turn up on time tomorrow."

"Hai Kaka-chan!" She cried, glomping him.

He sighed and patted her shoulder,

"Come on, let's go and train." He said, turning and walking off. Natsuki chuckled softly and trailed behind the others, talking with the ancient fox demon,

_Ne, Kyuu. Do you think we'll be able to do some cool missions soon?_

…

_Kyuu…?_

…

_KYUU!_

**Huh? What? Oh sorry! I was in my…er… own world. Hmm, yeah…in my own world…**

_What were you thinking about?_

**Well, I was kinda thinking… is Sasuke's ass as tight as it looks?**

_Wh-what?_

**Is Sasuke's ass as tight as it looks? A female like me does tend to wonder these things. **

_You're such a perv…_

**Wanna find out? It'll piss him off…**

_Hmm…well… okay. So, what do I do?_

**Simple…pinch his ass.**

_Er…okay…_

**Real hard. Make sure he feels it.**

_You are such a perv, you know that…_

**Guilty as charged…**

Natsuki sighed, but decided to try it out for herself…maybe the old fox was rubbing off on her. She focused her eyes on Sasuke, who was walking in front of her, and then gave an evil smirk. This was going to be fun…

She reached forward with a hand and grabbed the Uchiha's right cheek, grinning when she felt how tight he was. The raven haired teen, jumped at the unexpected grope and whirled around to glare at her. This caught Sakura's attention,

"What the hell!-?" Sasuke growled. Natsuki looked at him innocently,

"What?"

"Why the fuck did you just grope me?" At this, Sakura's widened in a mixture of horror and jealousy. Natsuki smirked evilly at them and replied,

"I just wanted to see if your ass was as tight as it looked…you didn't disappoint."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction before he snarled and turned around, walking off…and was that a blush on his face?

**AH-HAHAHAHA! That was so good! Did you see that! He blushed!**

_Of course, any guy would blush if a pretty girl groped them._

**Er…kit…this is Sasuke we're talking about…**

_Ah…point…_

**Exactly…**

_We'll worry about this later…_

---------------------------------------------

The routine of meeting Sasuke and Sakura went on for the month that she had come back to Konoha. She had become really close to Hinata as well, surprised at how open the shy girl could be. She had also made friends with the others, after they had gotten used to her presence in their gang. All in all, she was happy about her progress. She had thought that it would be hard to regain them as friends. She could sigh in relief.

So, she woke up in the morning, feeling happy. She quickly got ready and went to meet the others, being before Kakashi for once, much to the surprise of Sakura. Sasuke didn't say anything, but then, after the groping incident, he didn't talk much to her and often avoided her gaze. Kyuubi made fun of him inside her mind, making Natsuki laugh at some of the rather lewd comments she made. Sakura thought she was weird…not that she cared for her opinion.

It was only recently that she noticed who shallow the pink haired was, especially when she was flirting with 'her' Sasuke. Was he really that great? She didn't think so, but then, she knew the real Sasuke whereas Sakura didn't. All she saw was the name 'Uchiha' and nothing else.

When Kakashi finally appeared, he informed them that Tsunade wanted to see them about a mission. They made their way over to the Hokage's tower and entered the busty woman's office. There they found the rest of the Konoha 12 waiting for them. Tsunade was sat at her desk, reading from a scroll. When they entered, she looked up and them and smiled.

"Right. I have a mission for you. The client is extremely wealthy, which is why you are all here. Your mission is to protect a man. He is a Seer, which means that he can see into the future. We believe that Orochimaru is after him. At the moment, he is with the Kazekage under heavy guard. You are to escort him back to his home in the land of Earth. Do you understand?"

They nodded and Natsuki frowned slightly,

_Why would that snake bastard want a Seer?_

**I don't know…no one knows what that snake is scheming these days. He disappeared after Sasuke was retrieved. No one has seen him since.**

_Hmm…he's up to something…ah well…at least I get to meet Gaara again!_

**He won't know you…**

_I know…it'll be nice to become friends with him. He's nice… if you get past the serial killer mask. _

---------------------------------------------

Later that night, Natsuki sat on the balcony of her apartment, looking out over the village. She then looked up at the stars and the full moon.

'It looks beautiful tonight…' She decided. She was brought from her thoughts when a familiar voice asked,

"What you thinking about brat?"

She looked up at the toad sannin, who stood behind her. She shrugged and replied,

"That the moon was beautiful… pull up a ledge Ero-sennin."

The man grunted, but sat down anyway. They were silent for a while and then the blonde asked,

"Where have you been for the past month?"

"Information gathering…"

"For your book?"

"No. I was trying to find Orochimaru. He's a slippery bastard. I was asked to do this by Tsunade-hime to see if I could neutralise him before the Seer had to go back home. Unfortunately I wasn't able to find him, so you have the job of guarding the man."

"Will you be there as well?"

"No…I may be near by to help if anything big happens."

"Cool… I think…"

Jiraiya chuckled and clapped Natsuki on the shoulder saying,

"You better be going to bed kid, you have a mission to go on tomorrow."

"Okay Ero-sennin!"

"Don't call me that!"

Natsuki pulled on her puppy eyes, playing with an end of her hair,

"D-don't you love me any more?"

Jiraiya groaned and quickly left the scene with Natsuki's chuckle following him into the night.

---------------------------------------------

YAY! I did it! I'm rather proud of myself XD

If you're thinking 'Isn't Naru-chan a Seer in Tojikomeru' well, that's because originally the Seer idea was in this fic…it just happened to be in my dream for Tojikomeru XP

Okay…what do you think?


End file.
